Dimitri
by Bookworm-At-Starbucks
Summary: With his final breath, one word ran through his mine: Vengeance. 500 hundred years later, Dimitri is now roaming the streets of New Orleans, protecting the innocents. Yet with the scar so deep, will he be able to find true love?


**Dimitri**

_AN: Dear Fellow readers, _

_As a fan of the Vampire Academy series, Dimitri is one of my favourite characters that I hold close to my heart but, on the standards of the ones that alter my life, he is at zero. Sorry folks, but to me Dimitri isn't man enough for me. For proof, go grab a copy of "Night Pleasures" and see what a real man is. Dimitri has the skills but he is just a bit too wussy to use it so, I decided to put him in the world where it is needed: The Dark Hunter world. Now, this will make a man out of him. _

_I hope you guys will like it; it is my first cross over. Finally I can take the stick out of his ass and beat him with it. _

_Dedicated TO: DXR for loving the REAL men with me. _

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. **

Prologue

_500 hundred years ago, Russia_

The stab in his heart throbbed as he stared down at the wound and watched as a pool of blood began to form on his white blouse. The red liquid quickly race greedily across the white canvas, sticking to his chest and waking him up to reality.

Dimitri was in his bed chamber resting on his armchair by the fire. It was a cold winter's night in the Russian December. The windows panes began to clump up with inch thick snow as the snowflakes flew down from the heavens like ballerinas twirling on the stage and the fire was cackling with warmth and comfort though there was nothing comforting about the pain on his chest.

This was the night before his marriage to the lovely Roza. His last night of the loneliness he endured for the last twenty four years yet instead of ta peaceful night and a sad goodbye to the lonely darkness, he was staring into the face of his best man and friend, Ivan.

Ivan Zeklos was his best friend, cousin and best man for tomorrow. Yet as he stared into his friend's eyes filled with nothing but a cold sleet of ice that regarded him. There was not a single hint of that fun loving man Dimitri knew from childhood. There was not a single hint of that crooked grin that he always wore and it then he realised that it was just a façade.

Dimitri stared into his attacker eyes, shock colouring his face as a million thoughts rushed in his mind but all he could mustered was one word: why.

"Why? Why you ask?" Ivan asked, his crooked grin finally flashing but this time instead of that happy air around him, a dangerous breeze follow it.

"Simple," he said, as he drew the butter knife out of Dimitri's chest, "I loved Roza. And I wasn't going to let you take her."

With that, he plunged it in again, deeper and with more force behind it this time. Dimitri gasped, his body bending forward with pain as his breath got sucked out. Trying to grab the blood stained silverware out of his chest; Dimitri moved his hand to grab it only to feel the restriction of the ropes that bounded his hands to the chair.

When did this happen?

As if reading his thought, Ivan answered with a wicked gleam.

"I drugged your drink over there," Ivan pointed over at the glass of vodka sitting on the desk. "I knew you would have a drink before bed. You always had."

Feigning a sign of regret, Ivan walked over to the bottle and poured himself a glass. Taking a sip he said, "You see Dimitri, your habits have finally killed you."

Dimitri's gaze went hazy as he started to see double. Gasping for air, he looked out the window where the snow fell peacefully on his window pane.

Conjuring all the energy he had left, he managed to stutter out the words, "Roz – Roz won – wo – won't be happy that you killed me. She – she'll hat – hate you."

Ivan laughed at this.

Facing Dimitri, he looked at his state and regarded him with a grin. "I don't think so, cousin. For the one who devise the plan of your death was not me but your sweet Roza."

"You're – you're lying." Dimitri managed to cough up as blood began to rise up his throat. Though he wanted to sound angry, all that came was a breathless and gurgling sound.

"No, for if I was to plan it, you'll be dead by sword. Poison was always a women's choice of weapon."

He watched Ivan's retrieving back as he headed for the door which only opened to show the one person he held most treasured in the world: Rose.

Standing there by the door stood Rose. With a red hood covering most of her figure, she looked like an angel but the cold hard expression on her face shined bright and clear the she did indeed came up with the pain.

Tears threaten to spill as he watched as his cousin and love embrace each other. No, he will not cry. This is unfair but since when was the world fair, he thought sarcastically.

With his last breath, he whispered one word: _vengeance_.

_AN: Sorry folks, but I needed a clean slate for his faith to man hood with means that there will be no Rose and all. There will be Adrian but he is going to be a different type of vampire. Don't worry peoples, Dimitri's true love will be better than Rose. Deadlier and taller are the two things I'm aiming for. _

_REVIEW FOR SUGGESTION AND ALL!_

_Oh, SHOULD HE STILL WEAR A DUSTER?_

_Bookworm-At-Starbucks_


End file.
